Sergeant Hawk
:PLEASE DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE!: Sergeant Ronald'' "Hawk" Hawkins (Born 5th November 1966 Normanville, South Australia) was the Leader of the 51st Squad including Zack White, Brooklyn White and Tony Vence In the major conflict in europe from 4th January 2009 to July 2010. History: Ronald had a very strict upbringing. He grew up in a small south australian town in the middle of nowhere with a tiny population. His father worked at a bank and was a former soldier and his mother was a police-woman and highway patrol officer. He was expecting a brother but his mother had an abortion without telling him or his father, Which caused his father to leave her. He met a new girl in 1975 who worked as a painter. He used to go shooting with his father and shoot tin cans in his backyard which made him an excellent shot. After they broke up in 1979 he got back together with Gina (The police-woman). In 1980 his father left for work one morning and never came back. He was presumed dead. He graduated from high school and moved to Sydney. He enrolled in the army and rose up to become a drill sergeant. In 2009 he heard of the conflict and volunteered to join. He led two squads before joining the 51st, The 26th (They all died) and the 43rd (They all disappeared, But would be found alive as POW's later on). He was very strict on his rules and was often the one to tell Brooklyn to shut up at his constant cheesy jokes. Despite being extremely strict and had a hot-headed nature, He had a very good relationship with his entire squad. He often empowered his squad and believed they could do anything and treated them all as his own children. In Late June 2010 he was shot in the shoulder twice (both went straight through) and shot in the forehead, which made him lose his helmet and not join the squad on any more battles until the final antartica base attack on July 28th. In 2023, He appeared as a minor character on the TV Show "Fight Club" Relationship with Squad: *Zack ''"Stretch-Fox" Foley (White): He and Zack had a wholesome relationship. He was the most well behaved of the Squad and payed very good attention to everything Hawk said. He only got mad at him once. Hawk loved Zack and made him the second in command of the squad In Christmas 2009. One of the main reasons Zack is the most skilled soldier in the world as of 2030 is because he had such a good teacher like Hawk. *Alvin "Brooklyn" ''Bloomfield (White): Despite Hawk really liking Brooklyn, He got mad at him quite often. He was frustrated at the fact that he often tried to distract the squad, even in the intense heat of battle but Hawk, like anyone else in the squad really liked him. He also found his jokes quite funny but if they were a bit too cheesy or sexual he would just sarcastically comment telling him to shut up. After Brooklyn was very badly wounded on the last day of the conflict where they were finding the man leading the enemy along with the other surviving australian and british forces, Hawk was very sad. It was what made him retire but soon after when he heard he was alive he was happy, but stayed retired. *Tony "''Denley" Vence: He had to get angry with Denley often, but he did like him alot. He often challenged him to a drinking competition. His reaction to Denley's death was just shock, But like everyone else; He felt very sad. *Marvin ''"Allen" ''Tonidas: He really liked Allen, Being extremely well behaved but his geekiness and constant reminders made him not like him much at first. Especially at the fact that on their first mission where Allen was attempting to fire at an enemy, he accidentally shot Zack in the chest. But in the end when it was only Zack, Hawk and Allen, he felt like a son to him. *Rodger Denlanie: Denlanie being his superior, He had alot of respect for him. After he was injured Denlanie offered to be the squads leader for a month Ronald was forever in his debt. *Alex Martin: Despite him only knowing him for an hour or so before his death, He did like him. *Rachel Kane (White): Only meeting her on a few occasions, He didn't mind her. She is his acquaintance. He was shocked at the fact that Zack and Brooklyn had a long-lost sister. Personality: Ronald has a strange nature to himself. He was against jokes full-stop (Although brooklyn was an exception because he always made the whole squad laugh, although if they were a bit too much he would just sarcastically tell him to shut his mouth.) unless they were at celebrations. He got drunk often and he was an alcoholic for a whole 3 and a half months before Zack told him to drop his habits. He is very hot-headed, Yelling and shouting often and getting angry at the most minor of mistakes. He even had a whip which he used to crack his squad with if they did something very wrong. He only had to use the whip 2 times on his squad though. Although, He knew when he did something wrong because he was a very remorseful man. Even feeling bad for killing enemy soldiers who had killed innocent people. But this quickly went away after Vence's death. Facts: *He is the only member of the squad who likes Vegemite *He is secretly a little bit Mysogynistic. *After the war finished, He met a girl named Zoey and had two children; Alice and Wendy. *His weapons of choice is the M14 Carbine and the M16. *His favourite colours are Green and Purple. *His blood type is B Negative. *He often went and rescued puppies during the war. *He has a pet dog who he brought to the frontlines who came with the 51st who was a 4 year old English Bulldog named Peter. *It was his choice to make the music at Denley's funeral Fix you by Coldplay. *He is prejudice to smug young men. *He is not very good with technology. *He is a smoker, But stopped when the war finished. (Note that he started vaping in 2017) *Like Zack, He hates seeing innocent people getting hurt. *He loves birds. *He probably gives the most compliments to people out of the squad. Category:Human Category:Leader Category:True Neutral Category:Military Category:Australian Category:Brunette Category:Hero